The Dark Light-Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Third Person's POV It was a bright sunny day at camp. Everyone was bussy either traning or pranking someone. Well that basically covers what demigods do in camp. Wait..I think I forgot something.. oh yah it's call flirting. So the daughters of Aphrodite are joking around with some new boy who's suppose to be doing his job but since it was his first time he counldn't even find the right girl. He knew she was one of them but he just can't figure out who. The siblings don't look the same they all have different features from some light complexion to dark. They also have different colors of hair from black to even pink. Who is it the guy wondr as the they surround him and ask different questions. "Where are you from?" "What's your name?" "Are you Asian?" They ask and ask but the boy did not answer any of the silly questions.He continued to look around and scan. Which one is it? Which one should I be giving a mark? Is it the girl near the door who's not even talking, not even looking at me? The guy wondered. He looked into her eyes, the deep green grass remind the guy of his home back in Ohio. It was then did the boy knew she was the one he was looking for all along. ''"Daughter of Aphrodite! Night has chosen thee! Thy death shall be thy Birth.''Night calls to thee; harken Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!'" ' Just then the girl collapse but the boy manage to catch her and as if he has a speed of light he suddenly disappeared and appeared outside the camp carrying the sleeping daughter of Aphrodite. Later that day, the girl found herself lying in front of a school. All the things she need was beside her. Where am I? She wondered. She has never been into this part of the country yet and it's been around 15 years since she moved here from..The girl shook her head afraid that her memories of the past would appear once more and made her experience the pain once again. The girl touched the the gate, she quickly jerk her hand away as she touch the cold gate.She shook her head once more it was then at that right moment she saw a boy about her age looking at her but he was too far away for her to see. At first the desicion of the girl was to yell to yell for them to come back. Perhaps they could explain or maybe they can even give me directions towards Camp. Camp..I wonder how are my siblings doing? Probably the usual stuff staying up late at night to talk about boys or devise a plan to make two campers fall in love with each other. I miss the noisiness of Aphrodite's Cabin.I want to go back and sleep at my confortable bunk. I want to be somewhere but here in this cold quiet place. That was all the girl could think of but she change her mind as she heard the gate opened. She then saw a girl a little bit younger than her. Her hair the shade of black and her eyes are as brown as the trunk of a tree. "Welcome to the Tower Grove House of Night. We have been expecting you Miss?" "Umm..It's ..ders.." "You seem to not like your name. Do you want to change it perhaps?" "Umm..sure? Call me Miss. Chance..Yes..I like that last name.." "Well then. I should start over . Welcome to the Tower Grove House of Night. We have been expecting you Miss Chance. I hope you enjoy your stay here. May you find your dreams and talents." Chance went inside and look behind her once more time. It seems like yesterday was so far from today. She have a feeling that she wont be able to leave this place soon. Then she thought about camp and her siblings, at first she felt sadness for she knew she wont be seeing them anytime soon. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page